The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,360; 3,596,846; 3,799,465; 4,278,112; 4,418,618; 4,813,626; 4,991,785; 5,241,407; 5,486,259; 5,695,291; 5,785,442; 5,820,277; 5,833,377; 5,961,228; 6,059,468; 6,078,345; 6,142,622; 6,164,203; 6,241,407; 6,336,760; 6,338,452; 6,345,781; Users Manual, Paxar Model 656/636 Manual Edition 6.3, Aug. 8, 2003; and Ink Jet Care Label Printers From Markem Technology That Delivers High-Quality Care Labels At Savings Of Up to 50% brochure, circa 1999; Publication No. JP 62 167919(August 1987); Publication No. JP 62 074858 (April 1987); Great Britain 1003920(September 1965).